Snow
Snow Ava's voice: Winter is the most restful of all seasons. Small creatures hibernate. Flowers & Trees wither there leaves and petals away until spring. Puppies don't wonder how this ice cold weather came to be. It was 1000 years ago when a little blind kitten change the world. *over 1000 years ago in a school classroom* Cherry Pie: And thats how the flight animals create the snow, can anyone tell me how the core of the snow forms? Nelson: *is twiddling with his pencil* Cherry Pie: Nelson? Nelson: Huh oh uh from ever.........gas? Cherry Pie: -_- twombly. Any who, has everyone finished their spring snow presentation for the princess? Remember there presented in two days. Snow: *is playing with some paper* Cherry Pie: Snow? Snow: uh? y-yes Miss Cherry Pie? Cherry Pie: Did you get a partner yet? Snow: uh well i.. Cherry Pie: You dont have a partner yet? Snow this isnt some school project! Its the 100th year for princess Ava & princess Eva to pick a symbol for one of the seasons! Have you even begun your work? Snow: uh i.. Class mate 1: Miss Cherry Pie is gonna pick a partner again, isn't she? Snow: um.. Class mate 2: Its not like Snow can do anything if she can't even see in front of her own paws. Snow: erm..uh Class mate 3: you go this time, i've done it too many times Snow: of course i've started, i didn't want a partner because its a surprise! Cherry Pie: Are you sure? Snow: Oh yes... *the school bell rings for the end of school and the children runs out of the school house* Cherry Pie: Be careful on the way home children . Snow: *is walking to the door and is stopped by Miss Cherry Pie* Cherry Pie: Are you sure, i can always partner you up. Snow: Oh no my presentation has to be a surprise, it has to Miss Cherry Pie. Cherry Pie: Ok, be careful, I know you know your way home but first blizzards of the year are always the worst. Snow: *grabs coat of rack* Oh i will *mumbles* a good surprise...sure *opens door and walks through the blizzard* *It is now dark & snowing outside and Snow is on the front porch of her house* Snow: *sigh* what am i going to do? I can't make something for the princesses, they'll just laugh at me and- *snowdrop falls on her nose* *Snow shakes of snowdrop then looks at sky* *Her memories of the night of the most stars comes back to her* Snow: You can wish on them? Snow's mother: Yes, there was once a time when the stars were rare but when the princess were born they came out every night. You can even hear them twinkle. Snow: No couldn't Snow's mother: you listen better than anyone i know. Snow: all i hear is quiet. I'd rather see them. Do you think if i wished hard enough they'd let me see them? Snow's mother: It's better to save your wishes,Snow, for something you really need. Snow: Don't i really need my eyes? Snow's mother: * giggles* No, not you. You're too special for that. Snow: I am? Snow's mother: Who else can discover an entire cloud shape without guessing? Only one little kitten's 6th sense is strong enough to predict that. And i bet you listened you would hear the stars twinkling at night. You're a special kitten my Snow. Don't worry.You won't need your eyes to find your place in the world. *The stars start twinkling* Snow: I think i can hear the twinkles... *She now is back in the present* Snow: Twinkles...what good are twinkles.You can't wish on twinkles.. *stands up* I don't know if one of you are out there tonight in all the snow...I don't think you are...But please, if you are...I...* closes eyes* I wish...I hope...I dream...I pray...by the princesses' rule, light my way. Please, I...I just want to show I can do something for once. Everyone else says I can't do anything. But I just.... *tear streams down her face* *something soft, cold and gentle touches her paw* Snow: *opens eyes* uh? But...that wasn't snow. *feels for the drop and picks it up* *she hears twinkling sounds* Snow...snow is... *a shooting star whizzes by* Snow's mother voice: You listen better than anyone i know... Snow's voice: Tell me more about the stars. Snow's mother voice: Well there all sorts of stars,all different shapes and sizes. Snow: *breaks of branch of a potted tree* Snow's mother voice: But they all have little points at the edges. Snow: *starts carving a star like shape outta the little ice drop* Snow's mother voice: When the sparkle, they shape shift. They leave little glowing spaces, only for a moment. And the few that streak across the sky and fall to the earth, the shooting stars. Those are the ones you make your strongest wishes on,because they can carry them through. Snow: *throws away branch, smiling at her new star* *15 minutes pass, Snow is lying near her piece of art smiling still* Rosette: Snow! What are you doing!? Its freezing! Come inside. Snow: Mother...mother, look! *brings the star inside* *the following two days pass and its a warm afternoon, the class and some citizens of the town are at the palace* Young Cat Ava: Thank you all very much for your hard work. After such a long winter,it is wonderful to see so many young girls and boys bring us such wonderful ideas to make the seasons shine. Now we can only choose one for the centenial symbol, but... Snow: Wait! *Snow and her mother pass through the crowd* Class mate 1: Shes here? Class mate 2: she did go to school at all yesterday. Class mate 3: I thought Miss Cherry Pie excused her. Cherry Pie: Snow? Rosette: Forgive us the interuption your highnesses,its just- Snow: I've been working so hard! Please, i have a gift for the seasons to and- Felicity: Doubt that. Ava: May we see it? Rosette: *hugs Snow* Snow: *walks towards the princesses and shows her star* Nelson: You brought snow? Felicity: And just one little dot of it! Classmate 2: Maybe she grabbed the wrong thing on her way here? Classmate 1: Why would you bring snow to the spring snow presentation? Snow: Its not snow, i made a star. Nelson: Haha! A star? You can't make stars. It doesnt even look like one! Snow: Maybe it doesn't look like one but its still a star! Its a star for winter! I can't see what the stars look like out there. Just like how i can't see what spring looks like. But i can hear it all,and i heard the snow twinkling just like the stars do every night! So they should be able to grant wishes too, shouldn't they? Winter's been giving us a gift this entire time and we've just been ignoring it! Celebrating spring is good. Young cat Eva: *gasps quietly* Snow: But winter can't be all bad if it gives us these. It may be cold and dark...but that doesn't mean there isn't any good to it. Maybe winter is sad that everyone doesn't like it. So maybe we need to make wishes on the winter snow just like how we wish on the night stars. Maybe then we can have a happy winter instead. We already have a happy spring, summer, and fall. Can't winter be happy too? Cherry Pie: *smiles* Snow: Because...winter is important. Even if it seems useless, it can give us wonderful things, so... Eva: May we see your wishing snow? Snow: *opens paw to show the snow* Eva: *uses her friendship heart to levitate it* Ava: *smiles* Could you make us some more? Snow: *gasps* Mmm hmm Rosette: *smiles proudly at Snow* Eva: *smiles* Ava voice: The following years snowfall was one of the most celebrated events in pocketville history. Winter's blessings had at last been discovered. From then on snows were gentle behaving the weather team's wishes. Children could play. Puppies could see beyond the icy chill and a new sort of starfall could bring everyone sweet dreams. *its now 1000 years later in the kingdom* Eva: Is it really the last one we have? Ava: It has been over 1000 years, sister. And she made so many. Eva: Can we not save it? Ava: You know she wouldn't have wanted that. Eva: But she...I...I never got to... Ava: *puts paw on her shoulder* I am sorry for that. I know she was a dear friend to you. Eva: The only one who truly understood me... Ava: She still does understand you Eva, You know that. William: *walks in room* Princess, the weather captains are waiting for your signal. Ava and Eva: *walk onto porch* Ava: *nods at Eva* Eva: *raises vase high, high up in the sky with her Friendship Heart* Eva's voice: Thank you, my friend, for everything you gave. And every wish you never knew came true. Goodbye... *the first snowflake ever made pours out of the vase and flies gracefully through the sky* *it then lands on a white flower* Link to original story is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=do6RDSwaWek Category:Article list Category:Episode